SkyLight , SkyLight Y Foxy: Leyendas Opuestas
by OzNight
Summary: Esto trata de la vida de los 3 chicos Foxy , SkyLight y SkyDark, relata como fue su vida , observaron la muerte de su pueblo , padres ect y buscaran venganza , la pregunta es ,¿ la obtendrán?, podrán contra los Matrixus.


Hey que tal chicos, bueno aquí les traigo como les había dicho en el capitulo anterior de Five Of Night Of Freddy:Foxy locamente enamorado , bueno esto trata principalmente de los 2 hermanos que se aparecen en mi otra historia donde , donde ellos buscan a Foxy para advertirle que los están cazando a los 3 ; por ello esta historia tratara de cómo comenzó todo eso para que no se confundan con los nuevos personajes que he agregado en mi historia :D, Les presento chicos y chicas esta historia llamada :

Espero les guste amigos y disculpen por esa demora que les hice hacer antes, tratare de actualizarme y bueno aquí se los dijo amigos :D, otra cosa más en esta historia ya no utilizare los sinónimos aquí como comento, expreso ,respondió ,reitero,ect, pero igual estaré pendiente de la ortografía :D .

Después de que los hermanos y Foxy arreglaran sus problemas entraron al restaurante, ellos 2 descansan un rato cuando de repente llegan Bonnie , Chica, Freddy , Zodia y Foxy , en eso Bonnie le pregunta a SkyDark lo siguiente:

Bonnie: Te tengo vigilado, solo por el hecho de que Foxy me haya convencido de no hacerte nada no tienes derecho a que cuando hagas una locura de parta la cara.

SkyDark: Puff cállate soquete, que ni podrías conmigo.

Bonnie: A que si te rompo tu cara.

SkyDark: Andale Pues, Estupido.

SkyLight: Cálmate Dark y Foxy calma a tu amigo, por favor.

Foxy fue a donde Bonnie y lo calmo. En eso Zodia les dice lo siguiente:

Zodia: Bueno dejemos ya en el pasado el rollo que se formaron los 4 ,y bueno ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes chicos?.

SkyDark: Me llamo SkyDark y el es mi hermano SkyLight.

Zodia: mmm vale ,¿y de donde son?.

SkyLight: Somos de Europa, Bulgaria, no somos de igual que Foxy.

Zodia: Wou, que interesante, yo crei desde un principio que mi Foxy era de .

SkyDark y SkyLight :¿Tu Foxy?.

Zodia: Soy su novia.

SkyDark: Velo pues , me impresionas Foxy yo pensé que terminarías solo o con Manuela jajajajaja.

Foxy: !Cállate¡.

Todos se rieron en ese momento y Foxy quedo avergonzado frente a Zodia pero esta lo consintió con un beso. Al rato,Chica y Freddy se acercan a la conversación, SkyDark ve a Freddy y de inmediato se disculpa con él.

SkyDark: Lo siento , no sabía que eras amigo de Foxy , y ¿estás bien?.

Freddy: No te preocupes, yo escuche lo que dijieron ustedes y le creí así que les acepto sus disculpas, y si estoy bien gracias.

SkyDark: Que bien amigo.

Chica: No es por ser grosera pero , si ustedes son de Bulgaria que hacen aquí?, no deberían estar en su país con sus familias.

En eso SkyLight guarda silencio un rato igual SkyDark, Foxy interrumpe y les dice a todos:

Chica: Creo que me pase.

Foxy: Light ,Chica no quería herirte amigo, ella solo quería preguntar eso.

Skylight: No te preocupes, y si le responderé a Chica su pregunta; Chica nosotros no podemos estar allá debido a que ya le contamos a ustedes de que nosotros 3 estamos siendo cazados.

Chica: Buen punto pero porque no ayudaron a sus familias, ósea las protegen.

SkyDark: Chica, nuestro pueblo fue quemado y con nuestras familias amigos ect , en un ataca de la organización Matrixus , el cual era su objetivo eliminar la aldea norte de Sitrux , ósea la nuestra murieron todos solo 5 sobreviviente escaparos, 3 de ellos eran Foxy , Light y yo.

Chica: Que horrible.

Foxy: Si fue muy Horrible, pero ya que andas preguntado por ello les contaremos todo de nosotros, ¿vale, que dicen hermanos?.

Dark y Light: De acuerdo

Light: Pero yo la narro bobos.

Dark: Esta bien llorón e.e.

Foxy: Bien todo comenzó hace 20 años

20 AÑOS ATRÁS

Light (Narrando): Hace 20 largos años, nacimos Dark y yo ,vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo en la montaña Chimura , que queda en Bulgaria, nuestra madre , Lilian , estaba agotada pero a la vez feliz porque nosotros nacimos y nuestro padre , Joxter , igual :

Lilian: Mis lindos hijos al fin los veo.

Joxter: Son hermosos igual que tu amor (le da un beso en la frente).

Lilian: ¿Como los llamamos?.

Joxter:MM que tal Jymix y Tagen o Redio y Zadio.

Lilian: Tengo uno mejor que tal SkyLight y SkyDark.

Joxter: Suenan bien cariño.

Lilian: Si, así se llamaran mis 2 bebes hermosos.

Paso el tiempo nosotros ya teníamos 9 años y nuestros padres nos mandaron a una escuela a estudiar.

Lilian: Tengan cuidado mis niños.

SkyDark y SkyLight: Si mama.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela como puedo describir ese día, Mhmmm , como tal era el primer día de clases ,éramos muy tímidos los dos hasta que conocimos a Foxy cuando estábamos en el recreo , ahí fue donde comenzó nuestra amistad.

Foxy: Hey ¿ustedes 2 son nuevos?.

SkyDark:¿Y eso a ti que te importa?.

Foxy: Yo solo preguntaba.

SkyLight: Se un poco mas cortes hermano, y si somos nuevos mucho gusto me llamo SkyLight y el es mi hermano SkyDark , y tu cómo te llamas.

Foxy: Mmm okey, bueno yo me llamo Foxy también es el gusto conocerlos.

SkyLight:jejej vale.

En eso la maestra aparece y les dice a los niños:

Maestra: !Niños hora de nuevo de entrar a clases¡.

Foxy: Ohh que mal , lástima que no estamos en el mismo salón ¿Cuál es su salón chicos?.

SkyDark y SkyLight: el 14.

Foxy: ohhh si es el mismo que el mío que coincidencia.

SkyDark: Oh sí que emocionante -_-.

SkyLight: Que bien, bueno será mejor que entremos en clase rápido antes que la profesora se moleste

Todos los alumnos entraron a la clases , Foxy se sento al lado de los 2 hermanos , Light le parecía bien pero a Dark le caía pesado Foxy, pero después lo acepto, en plena clase Foxy y lso 2 hermanos hablan entre ellos y la profesora los pilla y les dice:

Maestra:! Los 3 al rincón ahora mismo ¡.

Dark: Pero pro..profesora.

Maestra: No , nada chicos al rincón como castigo por hablar en clases.

SkyDark: Muy bien Foxy , mira lo que hiciste.

Foxy:¿!Yo¡?, si tu también hablaste

SkyLigth: Cálmense los 2 los 3 fuimos los culpables.

SkyDark y Foxy: Ay si Light el Honesto e.e.

SkyLight: Cállense y vamos.

Después de que terminara el castigo ya en la tarde, las clases habían terminado y los 3 amigos ya estaban a punto de irse cada uno por su camino , aunque de nuevo de suerte Foxy vivía a unas pocas cuadras de las casa de los hermanos, lo que hizo llevarles una sorpresa, asi que decidieron y los 3 juntos:

SkyLight: Jejeje que genial fue el primer día de clases ¿no?.

Dark: Nehhh

Foxy: Regular pero bien.

SkyLight: Jajajaja.

SkyDark: :P

Foxy: Bueno al menos los conocí a ustedes 2 y son geniales.

SkyLight: También te conocimos y también eres genial Foxy.

SkyDark: Pues si esta aceptable hombre.

Foxy: jejej gracias amigos.

En eso los 2 hermanos llegan a su casa:

Foxy: Bueno aquí nos despedimos, si quieren jugar algún dia yo vivo arriba a pocas cuadras de ustedes amigos.

Light y Dark: De acuerdo, adiós amigos

Foxy: Adiós chicos.

Los 2 hermanos entraron a su casa y tenia llaves para entrar y entraron:

SkyDark y SkyLight: Hola mama, hola papa.

Padres: Mis niños ¿qué tal les fue en el colegio?.

SkyLight: Bien mama conocimos a un niño llamado Foxy y ahora es nuestro amigo.

Lilian: Que bien mis amores.

Joxter escucha un ruido y sale a afuera a ver Lilian se extraña pero no le pone atención.

Lilian: ¿Quieren que les haga algo de comer mis amores?.

Hermanos: Si , por favor mama.

Lilian fue a la casa a prepararles la comida mientras la estaba haciendo noto algo extraño afuera , se asomo y vio como la aldea estaba siendo quemada y las personas masacradas por la organización Matrixus, entonces Lilian agarra a los 2 hermanos y los saca fuera de la casa y ven al padre muerto en frente de ellos con un hacha en su espalda:

Lilian:! AHHHHH,nooo Joxter¡(llorando fuertemente).

SkyDark y SkyLight: !PAPA¡.

Foxy aparece con uno de los que tratan de escapar y les dice a los hermanos:

Foxy:!Amigos hay que escapar¡.

SkyDark: !Tienes razón mama hay que irnos , todos estamos tristes por la muerte de papa pero ya no hay nada que hacer¡.

SkyLight:! Escuchar a Dark mama hay que escapar rápido¡.

Los chicos trataban de sacar a su madre del transe de la pérdida de su padre , pero en eso un soldado de matrixus los ve en medio del caos y y va tras ellos para matarles, la familia ve esto , los 2 hermanos estaban preocupado al ver a ese hombre acercándose , pero su madre les dice una última cosa:

Lilian: Mis niños sniff… quiero que vayan con su amigo y que escapen de aquí.

SkyLight Y SkyDark:¡No nos iremos sin ti mama!.

Lilian: Háganlo por mi escapen de aquí y sobrevivan , siempre los amare mis amores , siempre en sus corazones , en cada momento estaré con ustedes.

SkyLight Y SkyDark: Mama snif….snif.

Lilian: Siempre los amare, crezcan y sean Fuertes los amo mis niñ…..

En eso el hombre que los perseguía les lancha su hacha en donde le da a su madre en la cabeza y muere al instante los hermanos ven la sangre de su madre en la cara y gritan del dolor, en eso Foxy los agarra a los 2 y el hombre que venía con Foxy les dice que escapen ellos, que mantendrá al hombre:

Acompañante de Foxy: !Escapen chicos ahora¡.

Foxy los agarro y salieron corriendo viendo en sus ojos la destrucción de su hogar, como masacran a la persona , sentían un vacio grande los 3 amigos ; cuando llegaron al final de pueblo, ósea la bajada de nieve peligrosa del pueblo , unos hombres los perseguían:

Foxy: !Tenemos que saltar amigos es nuestra única salvación¡.

SkyDark: !Moriremos¡.

Foxy: !No, no y no moriremos vamos a salir de esta a la cuenta de 3 salten¡.

SkyLight:!No espera¡.

Foxy: !3¡.

Los 3 amigos saltaron y rezaron que no les pasara nada, los 3 rodaban y chocaban con la nieve hasta que por fin llegaron a tierra, estaban muy heridos para poder levantarse, pero entre la borrosa vista que tenia vieron a un hombre anciano y los recogió a los 3:

Foxy(mente): Pero qu…quie… quien será …eeste.

SkyLight(mente): Espe..ro..que… …

SkyDark:(mente):Gracias… aa Di..os

Después de varios días inconscientes, los 3 despertaron en unas camas cada uno:

SkyLight: ¿Pero qué paso?, donde estamos,arggg aun me duele la cabeza.

SkyDark: No sé, pero me siento adolorido.

Foxy: Yo también.

SkyDark: ¡!Idiota casi nos matas¡.

Foxy: Lo siento pero era nuestra única salvación, no viste a los tipos que nos perseguían da gracias que estamos vivos.

SkyLight: Es verdad, pero bueno ya paso , igual que mama y papa .

SkyDark: (momento de silencio)

Foxy: Lamento la muerte de su madre y padre amigos.

SkyLight: Ella era la mejor, ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto?.

Foxy: No sé , pero ahora nuestro objetivo es saber que hacemos aquí.

SkyDark: Cierto , venga flojos levantarse.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a fuera de a averiguar dónde estaban, salieron de la casa y vieron solo bosque y a un anciano meditando; los chicos se le acercaron y le preguntaron:

Todos: ¿Señor puede decirnos dónde estamos?.

Anciano: Están salvo de la organización matrixus.

Foxy: ¿Matrixus?

Anciano: Si la organización matrixus es una organización que esta esparcida por todo el mundo, encargada de eliminar a todos los miembros de sus enemigos los sitrux, su objetivo es dominar el mundo pero no pueden llevar a cabo ese objetivo si están los Sitrux. Su aldea era muy unida a los Sitrux y también entrenaban alla a los suyos; de tal forma los Matrixu supieron de esto y decidieron atacar la aldea para frenar ello.

SkyDark: Hey espera anciano,¿ y quiénes son los Sitrux?.

Anciano: Los Sitrux son los encargados de llevar la paz en el mundo, su objetivo es defender todo lo bueno y no permitir que los Matrixus ganen terreno.

SkyLight: Mhh okey por eso fue la masacre en la aldea.

Anciano: Exacto y por ello voy a entrenarlos a ustedes a aprender a pelear.

SkyDark: No gracias y Bueno muchas gracias por todo, pero ahora debemos irnos.

Anciano: !Espera¡.

SkyDark: ¿Que pasa?.

Anciano Ustedes no sobrevivirían por nada, no saben cómo defenderse.

SkyLight: Claro que si sabemos.

Foxy: Verdad.

SkyDark: Además usted no nos va a detener.

El anciano da un salto en forma de cruz y cae en pie en frente de los 3 chicos, esto quedan anonarados por eso ,el anciano les dice:

Anciano: No los dejare pasar por nada en este mundo , pero si me ganan en pelear los dejare.

Los 3 chicos se rieron demasiado cuando dijo eso, entonces el señor mayor tomo a SkyDark y lo lanzo a un árbol , su hermano y Foxy se enfurecieron y atacaron al señor este esquivo cada uno de su golpes y/e hico que ellos propios se hirieran con sus propios ataques , los 3 quedaron vencidos ante este señor el cual les dijo:

Anciano: Si ni me ganan a mí , ¿cómo podrán contra los Matrixus? Por eso les estoy dando la oportunidad de que yo sea su maestro.

SkyDark :!Que no¡.

El anciano agarra de una pierna a Dark y lo lanza lo más alto y este cuando cae le pide que lo agarre y el anciano lo agarra y Dark acepta, igual los otros:

Anciano: Jajajaj sabía que se rendirían ahora si los voy a entrenar chicos.

SkyLight: Por cierto , ¿cómo te llamas?.

Anciano: Sensei , Sensei Eclipse

SkyLight: Mmm ok.

Sensei Eclipse: Desde hoy seré su sensei , bueno comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Dark,Light y Foxy: !Si sensei¡.

Sensei Eclipse: Excelente.

Día tras día, Noche tras noche el sensei entrenaba a los chicos poniéndoles pruebas duras, haciéndolos forzar al máximo sus cualidades pero eso no hacia que se rindieran.

Pasaron 8 años y los chicos ya no eran niños ya eran jóvenes asesinos entrenados.

Los 3 chicos regresaban de entrenar, vestían como unos auténticos asesinos con capuchas negras con rojo ( me guía por assasin creed XD) tenían armas dependiendo de cada uno de su estilo, tenían un poco de musculatura .

Llegan donde el maestro y le dicen que han cumplido con su misión y este les responde:

Sensei Eclipse: Muy bien mis alumnos, me acuerdo ese día cuando solo eran unos niños indefensos que habían sufrido los atrozes horrores de la masacre de la aldea , menos mal que los encontré aquella vez.

SkyDark: Si, sensei y muchas gracias por haber recogido esa vez.

Sensei Eclipse: Bueno yo creo que ya ha llegado el dia mis pupilos.

SkyLight: ¿que día sensei?

Sensei Eclipse: El día en que se unirán a los asesinos de sitrux.

Foxy: ¿¡Enserio sensei¡?.

Sensei Eclipse: Si , ya es hora de que lleguen a un siguiente nivel mis alumnos , hoy partirán en la tarde y cuando lleguen les diran que quieren entrar en cuerpo de asesinos.

SkyLight: ¿Sensei , usted cree que estemos listo?.

Sensei Eclipse: Desde que el en que los conocí vi en sus ojos que ustedes iban a ser los mejores.

SkyDark: Gracias sensei.

Sensei Eclipse: Bueno mis chicos es hora de que vayan empacando.

Todos: Claro, sensei.

Sensei Eclipse: No me digan sensei ya chicos , sino Eclipse,¿ de acuerdo?.

Todos: Esta bien , eclipse.

Sensei Eclipse: Bueno, vamos adentro.

Todos entraron y los chicos ya están preparando sus cosas para irse de ahí, vieron toda la casa , y aun se les hacía difícil abandonar este lugar donde empezaron a entrenarse al principio fue duro pero después superaron cada prueba del Sensei Eclipse:

SkyLight: Bueno dejaremos este lugar en unos momentos amigos, aun me cuesta olvidarlo.

Foxy: Pues si aun no lo puedo creer aquí crecimos y entrenamos 8 años, nos hicimos fuertes.

SkyDarK: Pues sí, bien creo que ya está todo listo , vamos afuera a despedirnos amigos.

Foxy y SkyLight: Si.

Los 3 fueron al patio donde se encontraba el Sensei Eclipse con un mapa y 3 pergaminos.

SkyLight: Eclipse ,¿para qué es esto?.

Sensei Eclipse: Este mapa les servirá para guiarse hacia donde el Palacion Sitrux ,y los 3 pergaminos son para guarden algo en especial si en caso de urgencia no tienen donde guardar algo.

SkyDark: Bueno muchas gracias Eclipse ,¿ y mas nada?.

Sensei Eclipse: !OH¡ si casi se me olvida, tomen colóquense los 3 collares esto , representa cada uno su potencial, el de Light es el Tigre(Fuerza y Agilidad), el de Dark es el Leopardo(Velocidad y Sigilo) y por ultimo Foxy es el León(Poder , Combate y Liderazgo).

SkyDark se sintió envidiado porque Foxy le toco Poder, Combate y Liderazgo, entonces este le dice:

SkyDark:¿ Porque a él le toco eso Sensei Eclipse?.

Sensei Eclipse: Porque él es el más destacado entre ustedes chicos.

SkyDark: Sensei yo soy el más destacado entre todos.

Sensei Eclipse: Eres bueno pero aun te falta camino por recorrer.

Dark se enfurece y voltea hacia donde Foxy y le dice:

SkyDark: Si tanto eres bueno, enfréntate conmigo.

Sensei Eclipse: !Dark¡.

Foxy: ¿Enserio?, te picaste porque me toco El amuleto del León.

SkyDark: Cállate y pelea ,¿o eres gallina estúpido?

Sensei Eclipse: !DARK¡.

SkyLight: Eclipse déjalos, ellos 2 los resolverán.

Sensei Eclipse: Bien, de acuerdo pero después de este acto de payasos tienen que partir chicos.

Todos: Si, está bien.

SkyDark: Bien ¿en qué íbamos?.

Foxy: Que idiotez, bueno terminemos esto ya Dark.

Los 2 chicos se prepararon para pelear, el primero en atacar fue dark lanzo y golpe bajo hacia su abdomen pero Foxy lo detiene y le da un golpe en su cara , Dark se molesta entonces utiliza su pierna y le da un golpe en brazo derecho de Foxy haciéndolo retroceder.

Foxy: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?.

SkyDark: Espérate zorro.

Entonces Dark corre rápidamente hacia él y cuando Foxy se preparaba para darle un golpe, este corre aun mas rápido haciendo que Foxy no lo vea , Foxy ve a todos lados pero sus movimiento eran rápido , cuando voltea ve Dark y este le da un golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo caer.

SkyDark: ¿Qué tal te pareció , estúpido?.

Foxy: (Quitándose un poco de sangre de la boca), nada mal pero no es suficiente.

En eso Foxy lo agarra de una pierna y lo lanza para arriba, Foxy salta y mientras Dark está suspendido en el aire Foxy le da con una patada y lo tira al suelo fuertemente, se levanta y salta , Foxy y Dark se entran a golpes y patadas en el aire , se despegaron y saltaron a un árbol y siguieron peleando, Foxy le freno un golpe y una patada a la vez y este le da un cabezazo fuerte , haciendo retroceder a Dark adolorido, entonces Foxy aprovecha y le da golpes en la cara y en el abdomen a Dark, Dark reacciona le agarra un mano y la otra también , entonces como los dos tenían sus manos agarradas a la del otro, decidieron darse rodillazos cada uno , pero los golpes de los dos eran exactos al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonar la fuerza de los 2 por todo el bosque, Light y el sensei solo escuchaban eso y se preocupaba.

Foxy como vio que iban iguales , este en su mente dijo que ya era suficiente que ya terminaría esto entonces decidió darle un cabezazo , lo agarro mientras retrocedió y le dio varios rodillazos a Dark , para después darle con un golpe fuerte en la cara haciéndolo volar del árbol y estrellarse con otro árbol fuertemente.

Dark ya estaba rendido y cayó inconsciente, Foxy lo agarro en el aire antes de que llegara al suelo , Dark le dice lo siguiente:

SkyDark: Idi….o…ta

Foxy: Bueno , ya te gane ahora vamos a donde están los demás.

Foxy se acomoda a Dark en su espalda y lo lleva cargado hasta donde estaban los otros. Cuando llegan el Sensei Eclipse se molesta con los, pero los atiende:

Sensei Eclipse: Que estupidez lo que hicieron los 2 y solo porque le di el collar del León a Foxy.

Foxy: Lo siento Sensei Eclipse.

SkyDark: Si… aghh.. Lo siento Sensei Eclipse.

Sensei Eclipse: No hables SkyDark mientras te curo, genial ahora tendrán que esperar un dia hasta que Dark se recupere.

SkyLight: Si Sensei Eclipse , esperaremos que SkyDark esté sano, y mañana partiremos , igual discúlpate Foxy por haberle dado una paliza a mi hermano es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Foxy: De acuerdo pero queda conste que el comenzó, SkyDark yo me disculpo contigo por haberte dado una paliza.

SkyDark: Eso no fue nada ( escupe hacían un lado), igual te pude haber ganado si asi lo deseara aghh…

Foxy: Aja Lo que tu digas.

Sensei Eclipse: Bueno chicos serán mejor que guarden sus maletas y mañana en la mañana partirán ahora sí , sin intervenciones ( señala Foxy y SkyDark) , ¿ok?.

Foxy ,SkyLight y SkyDark: Si Sensei Eclipse.

Sensei Eclipse: Bien vamos adentro mañana es otro dia, ayudame a levantar a SkyDark , SkyLight.

SkyLight: Si

Todos fueron adentro y ayudaron a SkyDark a recuperarse.

Al otro Día.

Ya era de mañana Y Foxy y SkyDark ya se sentían mejor, entonces los 3 chicos se acercaron al Sensei antes de despedirse le dieron un abrazo y este también se los recibió, se despidieron de el partiendo por el sendero que iba hacia el Palacio de Sitrux y entre lagrimas y lloros los 3 amigos se despiden de su gran amigo el Sensei Eclipse.

Los chicos pasaron varias zona climáticas , Fuertes vientos, Huracanes, Ventiscas Frias entre otros elementos naturales, cada sentía que estaba más cerca de llegar al palacio de Sitrux, y así fue un día:

SkyLight: Este es el lugar chicos, !al fin llegamos al Palacio De Sitrux¡

SkyDark: El camino fue fuerte pero superamos todo.

Foxy: Si, bueno será mejor que entremos.

Al entrar al Palacio vieron el lugar, como un santuario elegante , observaron como entrenaban a los soldado en los patios , ninjas peleando entre ellos ect, pero mientras caminaban se topan con un Toro grande con vestimenta de soldado y en eso les pregunta:

Soldado: ¿A qué vienen?

Foxy: Vinimos a ingresar al cuerpo de asesinos.

Soldado: ¿Están listos para entrar al cuerpo de asesinos?.

SkyDark: Si lo estamos , por cierto ,¿ dónde podemos decir que queremos entrar?.

Soldado: Hablen conmigo, soy el teniente Warcok , estoy encargado de los nuevos ingresos .

SkyDark: Bueno nosotros queremos entrar al cuerpo de asesinos.

Teniente Warcok: Pues para entrar al cuerpo de asesinos, tiene que hacer una prueba para que puedan entrar.

SkyLight: ¿Dónde podemos hacer la prueba?.

Teniente Warcok: Bien caballeros, síganme.

El Teniente los guio hacia el patio principal y en eso les presenta al Teniente Mayor Giker:

Teniente Warcok: Teniente Mayor Giker (se pone en posición de saludo).

Teniente Mayor Giker: Descanse.

Teniente Warcok: Señor, esto 3 quieren entrar al cuerpo de asesinos y quieren hacer la prueba para poder acceder.

Teniente Mayor Giker: mmm de acuerdo , pues chicos esa prueba es dura y no sé si puedan aguantarla.

Foxy: Señor vinimos desde muy lejos, entrenamos arduamente, nos enfrentamos a climas poderosos y aun asi estamos aquí para poder hacer la prueba , y si usted dice que es dura nosotros podremos con ella.

SkyLight: Si señor podemos con todo, nunca nos rendimos.

SkyDark: Si podremos señor.

Teniente Mayor Giker: Me gusta su optimismo, está bien les hare las prueba mañana por ahora, busquen un lugar donde pueda vivir, detrás del castillo esta la aldea.

Los 3: Si señor.

Teniente Mayor Giker: Los quiero mañana aquí a las 5:30 am , a esa hora comenzara la prueba.

Los 3 chicos aceptaron y se fueron a la aldea donde fueron a buscar un hogar, encontraron una casa barata para poder comprarla , la compraron y se situaron ahí:

SkyLight: Bien, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es acomodarnos en el sitio que ahora compramos.

SkyDark: Ya me imagino formar parte del cuerpo de asesinos , ya no puedo ni imaginarme como será.

Foxy: Pues mañana será la prueba, descansemos y mañana veremos lo que nos espera.

Bueno chicos aquí acaba este capítulo de mi nueva historia, yo les había dicho en mi otra historia que los capítulos serian largos pero en la otra historia en esta no, ¿por qué? Dirán algunos, simple porque esta historia será muy corta así y solo tratara de estos 3 chicos de cómo fue su historia y no es muy larga, eso todo este viernes subo FNF así que estén atento ;D , me despido adiós chicos :D.


End file.
